Circularly polarized (CP) patch antennas suffer from narrow bandwidths due to their inability to use electrically thick substrates. Typically, the probe reactance becomes too great at frequencies with good axial ratio (AR), thus rendering the S11 performance inadequate for most applications. Further, enabling thick substrates for this class of patch antenna can necessitate structural modifications to remove the reactance associated with the probe feed. Although planar capacitive compensation using annular gaps may provide the necessary capacitance, planar capacitors call for very small gaps which can be challenging to implement.